Isonhin Chou Fugen
by Pyro Firefly
Summary: Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it... Sasuke finds a battered certain blonde and finds him to be an alluring enigma... AU SasuNaru Temporary Haitus. Maybe permanent. If it is I will delete the story.
1. Falling Rain

**Arc: Okay here I go I hope this gets a good review to it… **

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't… Would like to, but I can't… Someday I will!

Summary: Those who cannot remember the past, are condemned to repeat it… Sasuke meets Naruto and finds him to be an alluring enigma… Definite AU. Sasu/Naru.

OoOoO

**Isonhin Chou Fugen**

_Those who cannot remember the past, _

_are condemned to repeat it…_

OoOoO

Chapter One

Falling Rain

The figure stood upon the roof of the building looking down on the street below him. Heavy rain fell in sheets leaving everything soaked to the bone, the streets flowing with dirty water and trash. In this Hellhole of a city a fight had broken out between two different peoples.

On one side were ninja's from a country far away, and on the other side was his winning team.

It was a fierce battle, weapons slipping in the wet hands of their owners, bodies falling to the ground. The thing about his winning team was that they were puppets, mindless and unfeeling. Unstoppable. A feral grin crossed his face and he smiled softly as the last puppet fell, knowing the master puppeteer had long disappeared into the night.

Nodding in decision to himself he swiftly found the next rooftop, becoming nothing more than a shadow on the breeze. His master would be waiting to hear of the battle. For he was testing the strength of the people, looking for the tender heel that would win him the battle for domination.

'Stupid humans that think that life is a peaceful thing.'

Leaping over another alley, he cried out as a knife flew at him with deadly precision that was supposed to kill him. Supposed to anyway. He cursed the wielder and pulled the knife from its place embedded in his arm. Dropping like a stone, he landed on the ground in the narrow back way, facing his face. Sky blue met his liquid red and he growled.

"I thought that you had left town, my kin." He said the words, venom dripping from each syllable, "Or did you forget that I would kill you?"

Silently, the other leaped forward, another weapon drawn, "This time I'll kill you and I won't miss!"

OoOoO

Kakashi sighed as Sasuke left the building again into the rain, the boy was undeniable and impossible. If he couldn't get you to let him have his way he would have it anyway. Turning away he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, looking at his picture of his lover. He smiled softly behind his mask.

"Come back and take us home soon my love." He kissed the picture lightly and put it away.

OoOoO

Sasuke looked along the street from the top of a roof ledge, checking for a living soul. It was silent and the rain would leave nothing of him behind for enemies to find.

The attack earlier had been unexpected, since they hadn't been alerted to someone else with ninja abilities on this side of the city. On the nicer side lived the lords of the city, keeping rule of the people. His group had been sent to find out information after rumors of a growing army came to their notice. Checking the street, he found no signs of the enemy from earlier. Studying the drain, he noticed a strange tint to the disgusting, muck filled water running into the pipes below the street.

Staring intently, he started when lightning flashed and a pair of blood red eyes came into view in the alley across the street. Drawing a kunai he sent it flying at the person behind the eyes, cursing lightly when the person bounced up the sides of the walls and avoided the attack he glared and squinted when the lightning flashed, silhouetting his image.

When the lightning had gone, the kid was gone. Sighing softly at losing his prey he looked down into the water and noticed the deep red tint to the water. Looking up he saw a limp body lying on the sidewalk, looking much like a sack of potatoes and very dead.

OoOoO

The clock read five to midnight and Sasuke still hadn't returned. It was typical and it didn't bother him. The way he had been sitting for the last few hours did bother him though. Standing he stretched and yawned, popping his neck and running a hand though his hair doing nothing to tame the mess of silver spikes. Putting his hands on the desk he used it to brace himself as he almost bent his back into a backwards C, more tendons and bones popping.

Sighing, he didn't move, he looked at his worn copy of Icha Icha Paradise. It had been reread at least a hundred times now, but he couldn't help it if this country had no good book stores with Icha Icha Paradise in them. Smirking he grabbed up the book and pocketed it. He looked over his surroundings, noting the stained walls of the tiny office. Underneath the only window sat a small bed that looked quite inviting.

Sitting on the edge, Kakashi's thought's wandered to the stealth attack earlier in the day. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. His mind ran in nothing but circles of Why, What, and How. Time and again his mind came back to this battle and it analyzed it, then cross-analyzed it, and it came up with the same conclusion.

_We should have won but instead we almost lost someone._

Lee had seen the opening to the leader of the opposing group and had attacked, but when he had finally gotten a hit to the silver haired youth he had been injured severely by the man's comrades.

_We were lucky we had Sakura. If we hadn't had her herbs knowledge, we could have lost him. Lucky this time but what about next?'_

Relaxing, he stretched out on the bed, enjoying the feeling of the cushion underneath him.

"Just two more days. Then we leave this Hell Hole of a land." Closing his eyes, he let the sounds of the rain and thunder engulf him. He let his senses wander, his ears catching the sound of sleepy footsteps, the monotone pace of the sentries on the roof, the smell of the piss and trash in the room. His mind kept remembering the boat that would come, Iruka on it, waiting for him to tell him of their trip into the unknown land. Slowly his body drifted into the land of sleep, happy memories of his lover on his mind.

OoOoO

A noise jerked him awake and he sat up, slipping on his sandals without thought, he opened the door and looked out. Other Nins mumbled discontent at being woken rudely. In the front Sakura stood quickly and rushed to the figure at the door.

Just inside the door Sasuke stood, clutching a limp something closely to him as if it were a precious possession. Sakura spoke to him and his face held an intense urgency that surprised Kakashi. The boy was always calm and collective, never rushed or worried. He ran forward, muttering apologies to the victims of a misplaced foot or two. He felt anxious and his mind raced, trying to imagine what could have put one of his best students in this kind of situation.

Slowing behind Sakura, his mind went blank at the sight before him. The pink haired girl kneeled above a boy that for all reasons in the world should have been dead. At first glance he was a pile of bones and flesh covered in mud and blood. Underneath the layer of city grime though was someone who could have been beautiful.

His face was beautiful, no hard lines or facial hair, his cheekbones overly jutting out from what looked to be a lack of food. His hair lay plastered on his scalp, it normal position lost to water and dirt. The rest of him was just overly skinny, his skin a golden tan that Kakashi knew most girls would die for and he wasn't much taller than 5' 8". His jeans were knee worn and his shirt was lost to his wounds.

The boy was covered in scratches, but the worst were three deep gouges, one running from just above his left collar bone to under his right nipple, another across his abdomen in the same direction and another just above his hips. Almost like three giant clawshad taken a rake at him.Blood ran slowly from the body, and his face was as pale as a sheet. Kakashi honestly didn't think he was going to live.

He looked up at Sasuke in question. Tiptoeing carefully around the agitated Sakura, he walked over quietly to the raven-haired teen. He looked distraught, incredibly sad at the same time. All emotions that didn't seem possible for the Uchiha to portray in public.

"Why…?" Kakashi couldn't put words to why Sasuke would do this; show concern for someone he didn't even know. He never worried over the wounded; he was always on the frontlines fighting the battles.

Sasuke shook his head slowly and turned away to walk out the door, "I truly don't know Kakashi-sensei. I just don't know."

OoOoO

**Arc:** **Boy. Okay I'm good, I'm not good, or am I insane? This is my first time to post something on here so I don't know if it's good, bad, or ugly…**

Draven(Current Muse… I kinda go through them sometimes…): If you freak like this you'll never get it posted…

**Arc: sighs I know… I'm just nervous.**

**R&R please? Tell me what you think. And if anyone would be willing to Beta me I'd give you a million kudos… .'**


	2. True Intentions

**Arc: (ish very happy) I got at least one review! I am so happy! Yay! Draven lets have a party!(runs off to find Sake)**

Draven: Hmm… Okay then. Today was another long day I'm guessing. (winces as bottles crash to the floor) She doesn't own Naruto. Would love to own Naruto in the future but at the current time is plum broke. (scoots away warily at angry yells at the overfull fridge)

**Arc: (comes back with a Sake bottle covered in egg and ketchup) I found it. (collapses) (looks up) I found a Beta too! A million Kudos to Shii-Chan!**

Summary: Those who cannot remember the past, are condemned to repeat it… Sasuke meets Naruto and finds him to be an alluring enigma with a dark past… Definite AU. Sasu/Naru.

OoOoO

**Isonhin Chou Fugen**

_Those who cannot remember the past,_

_are condemned to repeat it…_

OoOoO

Chapter Two

**True Intentions**

He bowed low on one knee, appearing to be every bit the humble servant he was portraying, but unable to resist smirking. He had finally rid himself of his unbearable kin, and his way to becoming top dog was certain. Or should he say top fox? Letting his mind wander, he barely heard the announcement that his "master" had arrived and now would take his report.

"I have in my hand, master, what you seek. The blood of my kin, potent, and as untouched as it had been in it's vessel," he would allow this foolish mortal to believe he had power. In his hand was a fragile glass flask that protected the properties of the blood within, it's making having taken 3 years of hard work across the seas where it was only possible to be made, it's rarity immense and incomparable to anything else of its kind, all right underneath the enemies noses.

It was simple, and it held no beauty to it, but under the melted sand laid incantations of deep magic, keeping the power of the blood inside safe from the land beneath his feet.

Blinking he looked up from his musings to find his "master" looking slightly peeved. Tilting his head to the side he smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry my lord I was just thinking on how powerful you shall be when you finally defeat the Ninjas across the sea," He handed the crimson vessel to the lord and pulled away from the makeshift throne. The long pointed nails brought a painful cry from the glass as his lord clutched it close; not daring to let it leave him now that he knew it was real. It was his only key to being a power to be frightened of, like he had been in his old lands before he had been forced to leave or risk his own life.

"Very well answered my servant. Now that you have proved your worth I shall give you your name to answer to, and from now on your alliance is with me, and I will give you the country of dancing leaves as you requested when we first met. You shall be called _Kuro_, your heart, mind, and intentions black as the darkest night. Now leave, I will call upon you when I find the need." So Kuro was dismissed, chuckling in delight as he left the room, his mind now calculating his plans once more.

OoOoO

Sasuke knitted his fingers together and rested his elbows on his knees, his chin on his hands, and watched the area. The act of sentry, before just a tradition in foreign countries, was now a necessity in caution of another attack. Two other men were up on the roof with him, keeping sentry duty; they kept glancing nervously up at him. It was quickly becoming annoying.

Kakashi hadn't come to tell him news of the boy yet, and for some reason he felt worry knotting up his stomach. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and with the two men once again looking at him out of the corner of their eyes, he felt his temper become a thin wire. Looking away he thought of the way he had found the blond.

Sasuke had felt a protective urge come over him, and again the little voice in the back of his head kept nagging, nibbling on that first glimpse. The blond had reminded him of something long ago. A small cat he had found, mauled by its elder brethren. That was the one memory that he blamed his actions on. He knew that the boy could have been, on deaths step. Although, years ago, he hadn't even thought that cat could have been dead; it had never crossed his mind that something could die when he was young.

When he had brought the kitten home, his parents hadn't been at the estate; only his aunts and uncles had been around. Then his brother had found him. Itachi had helped him care for the kitten, keeping it alive and then keeping it strong. He had named it Lucky and cared for it every day. After his brother had helped him, he had thought that he could do no wrong. Never.

_Okami, how anyone ever be that naïve?_

He looked over at the other watchmen and found that both men were looking straight at him, terror and wonder etched into their faces. Glaring pointedly at them, he opened his mouth to tell them to mind their own business when one of the men raised his hand and pointed beyond Sasuke. Turning his head for a split second he raised a questioning eyebrow. There was the blond boy, his face still pale, and his body still filthy, staring off into the distance over the city.

_How can he be up? A mere two hours ago, he was on death's doorstep. _

Shaking himself free of his thoughts, Sasuke stood and walked over cautiously to the blond. The poor lighting left his face in shadows, and Sasuke couldn't be sure if the boy was even awake. His eyes looked dead; a sky blue that was dulled in pain and confusion, and for some reason, Sasuke felt the urge to wrap him in his arms and keep him safe.

Slowly, so as to not frighten him, Sasuke reached up and touched softly his shoulder; the skin was cold and trembling. Turning his head sharply, blue eyes widened at seeing him, fear clouding them he pulled away quickly, his bare feet drawing away toward the edge of the building, his lips silently moved with words he couldn't seem to say.

_Has he lost his mind? What is he so afraid of?_

But it seemed his questions would go unanswered, when the blue eyes that spoke of nothing but fear closed and the shaking boy collapsed into a heap on the ground. Cautiously, Sasuke knelt next to the blonde and kneeled; careful not to bother the bandages that Sakura had used to cover the wounds, he picked up the lithe body. Noting the unnatural lightness, he walked through the door that led into the heart of the building below and left the stunned sentry's behind on the roof.

If anyone had asked those two men what they had seen, they would have told that person that they had seen a certain black aura that had always surrounded that Uchiha lift for just a moment, and that a smile had touched his face.

OoOoO

It felt so wonderful to just lie there and enjoy the steady hum of someone's voice. It was a guy from what he could tell, not a bard or very talented in the way of singing, but it was pleasant. It reminded him of his dreams, of his mother and her singing lullabies. A hand clasped his own and gently rubbed the back of it in soothing, unconscious circles. Gripping the hand he opened his eyes slowly, squinting in the bright light of an old bulb above his head.

Turning his head slowly, for the light had brought upon a headache, he saw a young man, the same age as him or a little older. His black bangs were long and arched up over a headband holding an interesting variation to the common spiral. Following the bangs path, he found himself looking into deep black eyes that seemed to be like a deep pool, inescapable and full of the unknown.

"Can you speak?" The young man asked bluntly, and he had to shake himself as he tried to say his name, but was unkindly remembered of his incapability to say anything.

_Damn it! I'm Naruto. N-A-R-U-T-O! _

Naruto knew his face was contorting as he tried to scream his name or anything, but nothing would come out. Wincing as he tried to sit up, a firm hand on his shoulder kept him pressed against the bed.

"Don't move," The teen growled into his ear, "Sakura will have my head if you make those stitches come out again." Naruto blinked and nodded slowly.

_Again? _He searched his mind, and he remembered seeing the blood red eyes of his brother. _He's still alive, and he almost killed me. _Running his hands over the stitches, Naruto felt his gut clench at the light touches his hand was making to the wounded flesh.

"I'm Uchiha, Sasuke if it matters." He walked over to Naruto, handing him a scroll and a pen. The pen was normal, but who wrote on scrolls? Shrugging it off, he wrote on the paper his name, and a question of where he was. Taking back the scroll, Sasuke smirked at the question, his eyes looking over at the puzzled face of the blonde.

"You're safe. Now get some sleep, we'll be leaving soon." Sasuke disappeared through a door, and Naruto warily looked around the room before daring to close his eyes and let his body relax, and his mind wander.

OoOoO

Sasuke watched the other ninja's hurry about the place, gathering anything that they didn't want to, or couldn't leave behind. Naruto silently huffed at his shoulder, wearing a jacket he had borrowed from Sasuke's meek wardrobe, and a pair of sweats off Kiba. Sasuke smirked at the tired face the boy was showing, wondering if he should yet again insist that he rest before they left. He shouldn't have been able to stand, but after a close inspection from a skeptical Sakura, she found that the skin around his gouges had begun to knit itself together, healing at an exponential rate that wasn't humanly possible.

Kakashi guided things around them with increasing enthusiasm, rushing to be at the cliffs on the northern side of the city, to meet the boat. Sasuke hefted his bag on his shoulder and started walking. Turning to see Naruto, whose eyes were staring dully off into space, seeing nothing but what was in his mind. He chuckled at the wandering look the boy had around him constantly, and walked back to the blonde. Smirking he snapped his fingers right in front of the other's eyes, getting an indignant glare that he surely deserved.

Beckoning him forward, he promised mentally that he would get the kid a bath, mud still covered him, and the brightest thing on his face were his eyes, everything else covered in a thin layer of dried mud. Keeping a steady pace, he nodded to Kakashi and disappeared out the door, knowing Naruto was coming in tow.

OoOoO

Iruka wringed his hands, the dark night hiding any trace of the worrisome habit, he and the rest of the crew searched the night for anyone upon the shore. The stars and moon were hidden behind thick storm clouds and the brunette hoped the rain would hold out a little while longer. Docking slowly, he rushed to help set out the ramp. Hearing a high whistle, he froze. If no one replied they were to leave immediately, then from the shore came a high-pitched whistle in reply, sounding like a call of a songbird.

He let loose the breath he hadn't known he had been holding, relaxing previously tensed muscles. Quickly, silent in passing, ninja's in dark clothing ran across the boards that led to the ship, disappearing into the hull. A slow blond caught his sight for a moment, made him give question for a split second before a soft hand gently touched his shoulder. Turning, he looked into the blue eye he had been missing.

Kakashi looked worn, but whole and he was happy. The silver haired man stole a chaste kiss before leading Iruka away, speaking to him quietly. None noticed a silent shadow stealing into the depths of the ship before they left, leaving naught a whisper in its wake.

OoOoO

**Arc: WHEEEEEEEE! I'm so proud. Here's my second chappie to Isonhin Chou Fugen, which I just realized that I haven't told the translation for my title yet. I think I will next chapter though.**

Draven: I don't think they care as much as you think they do.

**Arc: They must care. I'll be so, so, so SAD! (sobs)**

Draven: (sweats) Umm… Read and review please.

**Arc: (bows to Shii-chan) Thousand apologies and a million kudos to Shii-chan for putting up with me these last two days. I've had problems with my computer and it just only now fixed itself and the entire time I worried over it, bugging Shii-chan all the way. Arigatou Gozaimus.**


	3. Unexpected Experiences

OoOoO Isonhin Chou Fugen _Those who cannot remember the past, _ are condemned to repeat it… 

OoOoO

**Chapter Three**

Unexpected Experiences

Sasuke leaned against the heavy wooden door as an anchor for himself against the swaying of the ship that had gotten steadily worse the farther out to sea the boat and it's occupants went. Out side the glass of the small round windows, the sky was dark with rolling clouds that seemed to never end. Lightning blazed across the sky screaming off into the distance, leaving waves even heavier than before. It made ones soul nervous and Iruka definitely seemed nervous.

Sitting at a desk that was bolted into the floor, the longhaired brunette had an interesting nervous twitch every time the wild electricity lit up the room or a rolling boom of thunder shook the bones. Personally Sasuke enjoyed the feeling, finding that it seemed to bring everything about being human into perspective, the fragile body, the worried mind, and the enjoyment of being close to the fury of the natural world. Iruka looked up at him after collecting himself, and he smiled softly, knowingly, and Sasuke grew wary. Why the look?

"You do know that he could be a spy don't you? This boy you found." His voice insinuated something deeper and it left Sasuke feeling as though something had picked through his thoughts and half formed ones behind. He nodded and turned his face scanning the room. One of the only beds on the whole ship was in here, the sheets made up, and the pillows sat faithfully at the top of the bed, an extra blanket at the foot of the bed. On the floor, more than likely also bolted so as to not move, lay a rectangular chest.

Inside that chest, an extra blanket, non-perishable canned and boxed rations, first aid, and rain gear laid waiting for the next occupant of the room to make use of them. The rain gear was a simple poncho that was made of water resistant reeds that were tightly woven together in a fashion that let the water drip off easily and keep the owner dry. They were stiff and ungainly; he should know he was wearing one of the uncomfortable things everywhere he went. The thunderstorm left everything soaked to the bone if not covered, and he didn't want to go home with a cold. The great Uchiha with a _cold_, who would've thought it?

Smirking at an insistent knock behind him, Sasuke stood and pushed away from the door. Kakashi came in holding a flask, a plate full of food resting precariously in the crook of his arm, and his jacket on the other, smiling he nodded to Sasuke.

"If you don't mind I'm going to help Iruka here get some food down. I've heard from some of the other men that this _sensei_ has not been eating properly the entire trip," his eye lit up with a childish delight, and Sasuke couldn't decide if he should get sick from the touchy feely thing, or laugh his butt off at the look Iruka was giving him. Somewhere between a look of extreme terror and being angry at being treated like he was incapable of taking care of himself.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, might want to be gentle though, Iruka looks a little green," he bowed to both men, "I'll keep an eye on Naruto, Iruka-sensei." Smirking, Sasuke shook his head disbelievingly and walked out of the room looking for the mute blond.

OoOoO

Naruto happily took a full tour of the ninja ship, keeping the men and woman manning the different parts of the ship preoccupied. His wounds didn't stop him from finding mischievous ways to disrupt everything; the deep cuts had already disappeared, leaving three ugly scars. The scars were unusual, but his mind never lingered long upon any one thing ever, so he didn't pay much attention to it.

Kiba, the dog kid he had borrowed a shirt from earlier, had his dog chasing him around, keeping tabs on him was one of the things it could have been doing. The blond delighted in losing the adolescent pup, and he kept appearing in the most unlikely of places. The crow's nest had been his favorite and not even the biting cold sheets of water from the storm could keep him away. Laughing silently at the confused canine below him, he waved down below to the people on the deck. Most of them just glared up at him, muttering threateningly between each other, coming up with different plans of making his death look like an accident; their words growing thornier and more tangled than a bush of nettles.

Turning back to the vast deep sea around them, Naruto fought with the stiff waterproof jacket until he became comfortable. Even though the ride was violent, the colossal crashes of thunder were soothing and he found himself relaxing into a sleepy lull of comfort. Maybe he could relax now that he was in safe company.

A pair of hands on his shoulders made him jump, his breath coming in fast scared puffs. Looking around in a panic, he found the silky depths of black night in his vision. Sighing, he relaxed back against the black haired Uchiha, enjoying the feeling of another body against his own. Unknowingly to Naruto, Sasuke stiffened, then relaxed, a small smile touching his face.

"Dobe. It's just me." Sasuke stood, leaving a disappointed blond behind, looking around at their surroundings, taking everything in at a minute detail. Looking at Naruto he smirked, "Did you know that you, being unable to say anything, have got every single one of the Nin down there ready to strangle you? For some reason I don't doubt it, but maybe for the rest of the trip you should tone down the urge you feel to bug every living thing alive. Even Akamaru wants you for his kibble and bits tonight, and he's a friendly dog." At this last comment he smiled, thinking about the way Kiba had reported that the blond had a cunning that even Akamaru couldn't keep up with.

Naruto stood and nodded, a large flashy grin adorning his face. Naruto looked again out to sea and the grin turned to a look of dismay as he pointed out toward the horizon. The storm had broken for a moment and the sun shining through the clouds illuminated three dark ships sailing towards them. A gigantic wave raced in front of them, its path taking it straight to the ship they resided upon.

Sasuke's eyes widened a slight bit and glowed red for a brief moment, the Sharingan power filling him like water in a cup. The Uchiha prodigy searched with his enhanced vision and he saw that the water was indeed being pushed, but not by Water chakra energy. If it had been, the chakra would have been focused inside the wall of water, but the water was really just being hounded by pulsing waves of energy coming from the occupants of the dark boats. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw a look of terror upon Naruto's face and he turned the beginnings of a question formed on his lips. But the blond backed away, his hands blindly groping behind him, for what he didn't know.

Sasuke reached out toward the other boy, but he was too slow and the boy backed away too quickly. Naruto's feet caught on the edge of the low wood around the edge of the platform and he tripped. Crying out silently, he fell, by some miracle for a landing on the deck of the ship would have killed him, into the water. He was safe from the death of the ship deck, but he had landed right in the path of the crushing wave of water.

OoOoO

His mission was a simple one. Keep tabs on the fire country ninja's and find out as much information about this "secret" army as he could. When he had been in a tight pinch and couldn't escape without blowing his cover, a total stranger had helped him out.

He wasn't supposed to be feeling heroic; he wasn't allowed to interfere, but he knew he couldn't just break the promise he had made to his blond friend. Even with the consequences in mind he moved to repay the debt he owed, hoping nothing would go too badly.

OoOoO

Kakashi left a flushed Iruka behind in his room as men on the ship started to cry out for help. A danger was coming and they couldn't figure out how the freak of nature started or how it could be stopped. Grabbing his shinobi jacket and his raincoat he ran out the door that led up to the decks.

On the surface, he felt a tiny pit of terror at the wall of the water rushing at them. But now was not the time for panic and he buried the fear just as quickly as it appeared. Looking around as he felt a use of chakra that was familiar and his eyes were drawn upward. Kakashi watched as Sasuke scanned the horizon beyond the cloaking wave. The other person up there, Naruto, backed away, his hands behind him trying to reach for anything. His fingers twitched naturally up as the boy fell, as if trying to catch the fragile human body that fell toward the wood planking of the ship deck.

The wave, that would most likely capsize them, saved the blond, the tiny wavelets in front of it making the ship rock so that Naruto landed in the water instead of splat like a tomato on deck. Running forward, he looked over the edge of the ship and couldn't find the teen anywhere he looked. A shape ran past his peripheral vision and his hand snatched out, catching Sasuke before he jumped off the ship.

"Sasuke! He could be all right or he could be dead! Either way you need to think before you let your emotions overwhelm you!" His yelling barely made it past the sound of the rushing water that was only a second or two away, and that now none of them would be able to stop it. Looking up at the wall of water that shadowed them, he desperately gripped at the railing that went around the ship and prayed that the ship would put up with tons of rushing water pouring down upon it.

OoOoO

Naruto's first thought was that the water was obscenely cold. It felt like he had fallen into liquid ice or something worse, and his breath left him as if he had been punched. Keeping his eyes firmly shut, for he had had them open for a few moments before and hadn't seen light or anything to orient himself by, he couldn't tell which way was up or down.

The feeling of numbness over took him as pulses that seemed to come from everywhere rolled him around in circles. He felt as though he could have been dreaming. Maybe this was death and he was going? He didn't know if it was that bad. Even his savior was a demon and that was too much. Naruto had wanted to get Sasuke to like him and then maybe he could have stayed with him in a comfortable companionship or maybe the raven-haired ninja would have loved him. Now he was alone and it was unbearable. This feeling of loneliness was like pins being pushed into his mind and it scared him. He had wanted to live to kill his bother, his traitor brother that had given his body to the demon.

Then the pulses stopped and the water that swirled him into a mockery of ballet stilled. A comforting power cradled him and he was again reminded of his mother, being held close after she soothed the bite of a scrape, of kissing her goodnight, and of her loving hug that promised to always keep him safe. Where was she now?

OoOoO

Sasuke let go of the rope he had grabbed in fear of floating away with the wave that should have lashed at the ship by now. Looking in a sort of awe, he studied with the power of the Sharingan, the wall of mud that had risen to stop the water. It held a steady glow of controlled power that radiated strength. The wielder was close and definitely dangerous, for none of their men on the ship could have performed the arts of controlling the earth.

Drawing his kunai he prepared to throw at the source when the wall of mud, which he now noticed held shells and bits of growing plant, fell slowly back into the water. But not all of it disappeared, a single column was left standing and it moved, and in a mockery of birth opened and Naruto fell to the deck. Sasuke's breath came in soft pants and he feared for the blond's life. He looked so peaceful though, in a form of sleep that Sasuke envied; the one of true exhaustion and deep ignorant bliss.

Iruka rushed forward and with two fingers checked the pulse of the light haired teen with a calm that came with knowing his practice. Sasuke turned as a voice echoed out behind him, hearing and feeling deep within his bones that the voice was the one of the earth. Deep and with a resonating that held a nurturing nature underneath.

"Is he alive?" The young man stood on the roof to the room that held the Captain's quarters and he held one hand out toward the water, where another wave was starting up, and the black ships of the enemy became more and more apparent for they had been sneaking up in secrecy behind the gigantic wall of water that had previously plagued the Fire ninja ship. Iruka nodded curtly, his back to the enemy made him nervous, and Kakashi stood in front of him. If he had been a dog, he would have looked like Akamaru did now, his hackles raised and a low growl in the back of his throat, all defenses in his stance.

Sasuke found himself taking in the strangeness of the Earth wielder, his black meshed shirt and flowing black pants, his deep red-almost brown hair, and a thick lining of kohl seemed to surround his piercing olive green eyes. The most interesting thing though was the giant gourd that rest upon his back, what it contained seemed to have been just released, for in the ninja's hand, a cork stopper was held loosely.

Sakura off to his side was attending Naruto; Shino was silently observing everything, a Kunai ready to attack the red headed intruder; but an irritating shifting sound drew all of their attentions towards the side of the ship, where a thin layer of what seemed to be sand flowed over the wood railing and into the water. It was a brown spot that headed in a beeline for the three opposing ships with a mind of its own, an almost lethal aura surrounding it.

OoOoO

_Glowing red eyes of a demon met his sight and he fought to get away. Stumbling in the darkness, hungry, cold, but safe from the eyes that seemed to try and burn holes in his head. They chased him through the planes of his memories and he found himself looking on in his memories as if he watched a silent movie. _

_When he was five they had lived in a small hut on the edge of a village that had been previously plagued by a sickness. His mother had told them they would live; they would just have to work to do it. Never were they unhappy, his brother and his mother always were there to keep company or play with. When they would hunt for fish, they would make it a game, if they needed to every find herbs their mother would show them how, and when she had said it was time to move on, they would move. _

_His mother was a beautiful woman in his slivers of memories, her hair was a brown that shined with light, a strand or two of grey was always there on the edges, and she was graceful. A dancer that followed some instinctive, exotic tempo and that was how they lived. _

_When he had turned ten with his twin brother, they had settled down only for a short while before things changed rapidly, their mother got sick and couldn't hunt for food or herbs with them. They had to live off the land without her guide, for the sickness robbed her of the ability to speak for long. His brother had supported him and he supported his brother and they became petty thieves, stealing clothing and food sometimes. Then after two years of the hand-to-mouth lifestyle, she had died suddenly in her sleep, never waking up again. The event seemed to have broken an ancient seal of silence on his brother. His eyes that had been a dull brown became wine-red and he turned into another creature all together. The body may have been human, but the being within the human flesh was a mind centuries old. _

_The image faded and his mind wandered. Maybe this was the pathway to death? A long road of memories that ended in eternal darkness, with no knowing who or what you were? It was hard, images of people, faces, names, and places faded slowly, his breath left slowly and it became a labor to draw in air to his lungs. What if he just let it all fade away?_

OoOoO

ARc: No I won't kill Naruto. And I couldn't get the document to work with me. So I don't really care. I just wanted to get this out. These last two weeks have been so mean to me and Draven. So tired. ZZZZ

Draven: Please review. We love it when you do.

(gets poked with a stick)

ARc: Oh yeah. It might seem strange, but this is really going to have a point.


End file.
